O Destino dos Deuses
O Destino dos Deuses é uma missão grão-mestra previsto para ser lançado em Março de 2014. É a conclusão da série de missões Retorno de Zaros, que se iniciou em 2003 com Sítio de Escavação. A missão incluirá o regresso de Zaros, em que o jogador vai ser requisitado para lhe encontrar um novo corpo. Escolhas feitas durante a missão afetarão a aparência de Zaros assim que este tiver retornado. Durante a missão, os jogadores vão poder caminhar em Freneskae, o mundo-natal dos Mahjarrat, e conhecer mais sobre o passado de Zaros e sobre os Deuses Antigos. O Portal do Mundo também terá um papel importante. Enquanto que o único requirimento é Desaparecido, Morte Presumida, completar o Ritual do Mahjarrat e o O Despertar do Mundo são recomendados para entender na totalidade a história da missão. Completar as Memórias dos Mahjarrat irá fornecer recompensas que serão úteis durante esta missão, além de fornecer mais informações sobre Zaros. O Destino dos Deuses é o começo de uma série de conteúdos da Sexta Era em que Zaros será um dos focos principais. Por esta razão, os desenvolvedores de conteúdo escolheu dar a missão baixos requisitos de missões, em vez de bloqueá-la atrás de outras missões relacionadas com Zaros, como Um Templo em Senntisten. Detalhes }} |objetos = *Nenhum |recomendados = *Equipamento de combate, comida e poções são extremamente recomendados |inimigos = * Nihil das Sombras (nível 160) * Nihil da Fumaça (nível 160) * Nihil do Sangue (nível 160) * Nihil do Gelo (nível 160) * Vários Muspah (nível 150) }} O Portal dos Mundos left Fale com Azzanadra no Portal dos Mundos, ao noroeste de Arandar, que lhe vai informar que a morte de Guthix permitiu o regresso de todos as Divindades, mas que ainda há um obstáculo a impedir o regresso de Zaros, que só o jogador pode ajudar a ultrapassar. Aceite a missão. Fale com Azzanadra outra vez e este lhe explicará que Guthix criou o Portal do Mundos há muitos milênios e que é um portal que leva a todos os planos existentes, no entanto está atualmente limitado aos mundos que Guthix ou Zaros visitaram. thumb|A animação que ocorre quando muda para um dos mundos corretos. Azzanadra te informa que, juntamente com Zaros, recrutou a ajuda de Sliske para puxar o Portal dos Mundos para fora do reino das sombras. Sliske aparecerá e irá puxar o jogador para o reino das sombras para lhe oferecer uma proposta antes de dizer-lhe como consertar o Portal do Mundo. Sliske vai dizer que seu domínio do Reino das Sombras tem crescido, e explicar como pode ser capaz de conseguir uma grande vitória (dependendo do seu Emissário Divino). Desde que o jogador será o único capaz de passar pelo Portal do Mundo e encontrar-se com Zaros, o destino de Zaros estará em suas mãos. Sliske afirmará também ser ainda fiel a Zaros. Uma senha precisa ser usada no portal antes de ele poder ser usado. Sliske então vai colocar a senha nos pilares, que deve ser investigado para obter os símbolos. Clique nos controles na frente do portal. O controle esquerdo vai rotacionar os símbolos para a esquerda e o controle direito vai rotacioná-los para a direita. Você vai ter que rotacionar os símbolos para que, como uma senha, eles pronunciem M-A-H no alfabeto rúnico. Quando uma palavra correta da combinação é feita, uma animação ocorre te avisando disso. Mudar para uma combinação errada depois de ter acertado vai drenar o poder do portal e te forçar a começar novamente. Note que isso pode ser feito antes da quest, e se você fez, não precisa repetir. Para dar poder ao Portal dos Mundos, você deve usar a seguinte combinação na seguinte ordem: Após o Portal dos Mundos ser ativado e Sliske retornar para o plano material, Azzanadra te contará que o Portal te levará apenas para os locais corretos até que Zaros tenha retornado. Entre no portal assim que você estiver pronto. Uma quantidade decente de comida, uma Máscara (ou um item que aja como tal) e um animal de carga são altamente recomendados Freneskae Notas Enquanto estiver em Freneskae, você precisa se mover rapidamente. O ar é cheio de fumaça e fará você sufocar, causando 50 pontos de dano a cada alguns segundos (negado se você estiver usando uma Máscara ou um Elmo do Exterminador. Raios também podem cair a qualquer momendo, precedidos por uma luz brilhante no chão, fique atento. Se você for atingido será lhe inflingido 1500 de dano; estar perto de um raio causa 750 de dano. Crateras vulcânicas vão expelir lava fumaça quente e lava se você pisar nelas. Isso causa danos de 400 pontos vitais. Bolas de lava vão cair do céu, te causando 500 de dano; ficar próximo de um impacto te causará 250 de dano. As paredes também atiram lava em quem passa por perto. Se for atingido por lava, tomará 1000 de dano; ficar próximo da lava causará 500 danos aos seus pontos vitais. Cristais Memoriam podem ser encontrados por Freneskae. Os cristais podem ser depositados no Santuário para desbloquear recompensas, que revelam partes do passado. Não é necessário coletar os cristais para completar a missão, mas eles podem te revelar informações que te ajudam a decidir se você quer ou não ajudar Zaros. Se aproximando do Vulcão Você chegará em Freneskae pelo Acesso. Você sentirá que está sendo observado, mas logo perde a sensação. Siga pelo caminho leste e salte pelas rochas, depois escale o penhasco. Siga para leste, depois norte e atravesse a saliência, em seguida, desça o penhasco para leste. Vá para o sul e depois para oeste, deslizando uma rampa para baixo. Continue seu caminho até o ponto de cura; siga para sudoeste passando pelas crateras vulcânicas e então escale a rocha em frente ao ponto de cura. Atravesse a formação rochosa e corra para leste até o final do caminho. Desça a rampa e atravessa a ponte rochosa a leste. A abertura para o santuário estará logo a frente, guardada pela entidade que você vêm vendo durante a travessia. Entre. Santuário de Zaros Uma vez que entrar na caverna no fim do Acesso, você entrará no Refúgio, o lugar que Zaros contatava Azzanadra em Um Templo em Senntisten. Ao contrário do Acesso, essa área é completamente segura e, no meio da sala, existe uma área onde você pode depositar os Cristais Memoriam que você coletou e ler as memórias de Zaros. No final da sala existe uma porta com símbolos nela. Está trancada e, para abrir, um quebra-cabeças relativamente fácil tem que ser resolvido. Existem três estágios para ele, com o último sendo mais difícil. Para resolver o quebra-cabeças, você deve rodar os painéis da porta para combinarem com as luzes nela que estão entre os discadores. Quando todas as três linhas se alinharem, o próximo estágio começa. Depois de completar os três estágios, você poderá prosseguir. Agora é a hora de voltar ao banco se precisar, já que 4 Nihils precisam ser mortos na próxima fase. Agora você pode voltar direto para o Refúgio através do Portal dos Mundos. Nihils no Fosso Objetos necessários: Equipamento de combate, comida e poções restauradoras Entre na próxima sala e fique no centro, quando entidades misteriosas podem ser encontradas. Quatro criaturas conhecidas como nihil então aparecerão pelos túneis ao redor da sala. Cada nihil é baseado em um dos elemetos das maldições antigas e uma das raças de Guilenor. Se você tentar deixar a sala ou passar adiante, as portas não te deixarão passar, então você terá que derrotar os nihil para prosseguir. thumn|Lutando contra uma Nihil Sanguinária.|left Elas emergem randomicamente de uma das doze portas ao redor da sala e vão disparar em uma direção. Fazer contato com alguma enquanto elas correm te causará danos correspondentes a 25% dos seus pontos vitais, além de um efeito baseado no nihil que te atingiu. Cada nihil corre sempre em uma direção: o nihil do Gelo corre para o sul, o nihil de Fumaça corre para oeste, o nihil das Sombras corre para o norte e o nihil Sanguinário corre para o leste. Um par de nihil pode ser derrotado primeiro para liberar o caminho que elas correm para descansar e recuperar seus pontos vitais no meio das lutas, como por exemplo as nihils de gelo e das sombras ou da fumaça e o sangue. Cada nihil usa um estilo de ataque diferente e não tem fraquezas, e possui um ataque especial: Curiosidades * O nome da missão pode ser uma referência para a peça clássica musical, Fate of the Gods, por Steven Reineke, o que em si é tematicamente baseado na mitologia nórdica. Ele também é derivado de Zaros sendo o deus do destino. Galeria Zaros está de volta conceito.png Zaros está de volta conceito 2.png Arte Conceitual de Zaros.png 300px-Freneskae concept art.png Arte Conceitual de Freneskae - Missão O Destino dos Deuses.jpg Arte Conceitual do Portal do Mundo.jpg Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões dubladas Categoria:Missões grão-mestre Categoria:Missões da Sexta Era Categoria:Missões de membros